Taoreta Region
The Taoreta Region is a region exclusive to the EvoBlaze Series and is seen in Control Sequence and Genesis Destruction. It is also known as Fallen Ikaruga and serves as the region for a criminal society known as the Nadir Union. Information A chaotic portion of the world where Ikaruga once stood, it is scarred by the damage from the Third War. Drained of natural life, shadowy beings of Seithr seem to be the only thing thriving in Taoreta. Humanity unfortunate enough to live here deals with criminal activity and struggles with the creatures of Seithr that plague the land, without help from the Government they’re often killed in high numbers, making the chances of survival dismal. Some however, would go on to form the criminal colonies that now serve as its society. While the NOS does make attempts to oversee the region, even its most elite members don’t venture to Taoreta unless they are required to. Their squadrons protect the barriers between their own cities and the region, and they will typically strike down those who try to escape, due to the Seithr having often corrupted their Drive and body, resulting in Black Corrosion. In order to contain those cases, they're kept from leaving Taoreta, with the Government providing little to help the rest of the populace survive. While being a place rampant with crime, Taoreta has become integral to the world’s current structure. Because there’s so much Seithr, solid or liquid forms of it can easily be harvested by facilities, reverting the Scourge back to base Seithr, and then transported to outlying cities and distributed for various purposes. This function making Taoreta into one of the most valuable sources of energy for the rest of the world, and black market activity is quite common but accepted as a necessary part of the economy. Due to the infrequent records from Taoreta, not everything is known about this region. Some individuals say worse nightmares than the Seithr Beings still live out there from the War. The entire region is rumored and referred to by some as a cesspit of negative energy, from people’s envy, despair and anger toward their situations, while tales of horrid experiments and research sprout from it, though this all is dismissed by the World Order to be highly exaggerated and mere myth to keep people away. Its most prominent landmark is the The Ruined Capital: Abysmal Frontier. History It was originally the region of Ikaruga ruled by a strong set of NOS families and clan members-- however, an event called a "World Irregularity Crisis" occurred during the Third War, altering it forever. Due to an isolated failure of the Boundary Management System caused during a conflict between the NOS and Rogue Sectors, seithr flew out of control spilling out of Gates and became a mass amount of Seithr Scourge. It worsened to the point of reacting with Cauldrons that surfaced, acting on their own, spreading discord and chaos as individuals were overtaken by the Boundary's corrupting influences instantly. Not even a month passed before the entire region was overrun and had to be abandoned and evacuated. Due to the region's collapse, and loss of tens of thousands of lives and souls, it was seen as one of the darkest times in humanity's history. They would act and stop the source at the climax of the World Irregularity Crisis, but the overuse of the Boundary's energy and sacrifices weighed heavy on those involved. It stands now as a reminder of the failure to contain the corruption of their world, becoming known as Taoreta. Despite this, the events that caused Taoreta to exist would cause most of humanity to see the NOS as the undisputed power in their world. Although there were attempts to salvage the cities, this was impossible, as the landscape became permanently deformed and drained of natural life. With the Seithr Scourge littering the atmosphere, the NOS and surviving Liberation Sector made effort to offer protection to societies that were left behind in the aftermath, finally allowing humanity to recover from the crisis. Those who remained behind either perished or would go on to begin to form the seeds of a criminal society. After the War was finally over, Taoreta became its own society of criminal activity, as people learned somehow to adapt and survive, wielding deadly abilities and drives, just like the past Irregularities. The NOS would then act and oversee the activity in the area as a means to try and keep order, but some believe that they hold no power there. Story The only character to mention Taoreta to any extent is Sylar. In Verse 2, he mentions having spent his time in the city of Ibukido and had been pulled into one of the criminal societies and living within one for a portion of his lifetime. He would eventually choose to leave the region, being one of the few to escape it. He also confirmed that he and Nex had been there at one point before his choice to come to Kagutsuchi. Locations Main Taoreta Region *The 5th Ruined City: Ibukido *The 6th Ruined City: Yabiko *The Ruined Capital: Abysmal Frontier *The 7th Ruined City: Kazomotsu *The 8th Ruined City: Wadatsumi Trivia *Taoreta is the remains of Ikaruga-- it's Japanese for "Fallen" and was renamed for the death that now rules its vicinity. Category:Control Sequence Category:Location Category:EvoBlaze Category:Genesis Destruction